


Я отомщу!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Ли захотелось выговориться.





	Я отомщу!

Я, сидя в пещере, которая превратилась в мой дом с тех пор, как меня швырнули за барьер, порой забываю, какой сейчас день и час. Дом я строить даже не пытался. Зачем? Дом остался там, в Миртане, а я здесь.

Пещера оказалась неплохим местом, тёмным, мрачным, как моё настроение. Я приспособил её для жизни и теперь укрываюсь тут от непогоды. И не только от неё. Я не слышу звуков, похожих на раскаты грома.

Но это не гроза среди ясного неба. Это барьер, созданный магами, дабы заключённые, попавшие сюда, не смогли бежать.

Никогда бы не подумал, что окажусь здесь. Я, генерал Ли, правая рука Робара II, обвинённый в покушении на жену короля.

Нет, я не ною. И отнюдь не желаю казаться благородным паладином. Я никому не рассказывал о себе с тех пор, как попал за барьер. Верные люди знают, а преступному сброду это не нужно.

Преступный сброд… Ха! И чем я от них теперь отличаюсь?

 

Да и раньше ничем не отличался… для королевской свиты. Я простолюдин, не заслуживший того, чтобы даже поцеловать подол королевской мантии или землю, по которой ступал Робар II. Знать недоумевала, как мне удалось заслужить столь высокий чин, а я никому ничего не собирался объяснять. Я предпочитал обходить стороной льстецов и завистников. И это не сыграло мне на руку.

Когда случилось покушение на жену Робара, выбор пал на меня…

Я понимаю, почему знать пожелала убрать короля. Но в первую очередь необходимо избавиться от приближённых, самых верных. У Робара II не было наследников, а это означало, что после его смерти трон достанется кому-то другому. Не сомневаюсь, что этот человек — зачинщик, очень хитрый. Подозреваю, кто это мог быть.

Именно он заискивал перед королём, выполнял все его поручения с милой улыбкой на лице, в душе вынашивая чудовищные планы.

Именно ему Робар поверил.

И все мои заслуги оказались забыты. Король не вспомнил, как я едва не расстался с жизнью во время битвы при Варанте. Забыл о победе над армией Луккора, изворотливого, хитрого и гениального генерала. Я до сих пор не верю, что у меня получилось. То был триумф.

А Робар… Как мог он поверить?

Мне никогда не играло на руку моё происхождение. Гордился им лишь я сам. Достичь высокого чина исключительно боевыми заслугами смог бы далеко не каждый.

Даже паладинам это не всегда под силу. А я оказался «виновен» именно в этом. Дескать, чем ниже происхождение, тем выше хочется взлететь. Вдобавок парочка «улик», подброс моих вещей…

И обвинение готово.

 

Не знаю, что лучше — смертная ли казнь или пожизненное заточение за барьером. Выхода отсюда нет, хотя далеко не все так считают. И не только маги Воды, которые, в отличие от магов Огня, пытаются что-то сделать, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Знакомство с ними сыграло мне на руку. Плясать под дудку Гомеза я бы не стал. Не знаю, чем бы всё закончилось, если бы не нашлись единомышленники, вставшие на мою сторону. Кое-кто меня узнал, но помалкивал, у кого-то голова на плечах была. Да и не секрет, что маги хорошо платят тем, кто охраняет их.

И мы ушли. Гомез говаривал, что мы долго не протянем без подачек снаружи. Он же и кусал себе локти, что упустил из виду шахту, которую нам пришлось охранять день и ночь. Гомез-то ушлый тип. Сумел ведь пристроиться за барьером, выстроить замок и занять трон. Сытно жить везде хорошо, даже в колонии.

 

Проделана была нелёгкая работа. Приходилось глядеть в оба за шахтой, одновременно обустраиваясь на новом месте. К нам подтягивалось всё больше людей.

Приходилось туго затягивать пояса, пока в наш лагерь не затесался Ларес. Вот уж кто пройдоха, так это он. Как ни странно, мы нашли общий язык. Ларес находил подобных себе, и они просто-напросто грабили людей Гомеза. Я этого не одобрял, но и не лез в дела воров. Приходилось признать, что так даже лучше. Лишившийся припасов Гомез слабел, пусть и ненадолго.

Руда, которую мы добывали в шахте, была нужна нам самим. Вернее, магам. Сатурас решил, что она поможет уничтожить барьер, сквозь который даже они не смогли пройти. Но дело было вовсе не в том, что они рвались на свободу. Волшебники частенько витают в облаках. Им всё равно.

Но барьер разросся, и это вызвало беспокойство.

 

***

 

Я вышел из пещеры и поглядел на Кроноса, хранителя руды. У нас её не просто много, а очень много. За неё можно купить даже короля. Разумеется, я не собираюсь её отдавать в обмен на жалкие подачки снаружи. Я хочу лишь выбраться, и…

Всё-таки гроза началась. Капли дождя меня даже обрадовали. Я пошёл к плотине, опёрся на перила и стал глядеть вдаль. Треклятый барьер то вспыхивал, то гас, и моё впечатление от созерцания гор было испорчено.

Да и плотина… Слыхал я, что шныги её грызли. Но сейчас с ней всё в порядке благодаря…

Кому?

Проклятье, я имя этого парня запамятовал.

А я его спросил? Не помню уже. А ведь мы частенько видимся. Сейчас он бегает куда-то по поручениям Сатураса. По каким именно, сказать не могу. Я в дела магов не лезу. Наша задача — охранять их.

Имя парня всё же не спросил, иначе вспомнил бы.

Лёгок на помине. Он приближался к плотине. Странный парень. Это не один я заметил. Горн, который нашёл с ним общий язык, тоже такое утверждал. А Горну я доверяю, как ни странно. Дружки у него есть как среди людей Гомеза, так и в лагере фанатиков, которым пришло в голову поселиться на болоте и до беспамятства курить самокрутки из болотника. Зато я в курсе того, что творилось в других лагерях.

Парень у меня с первого взгляда вызвал недоумение. За кайло даже не подумал браться, когда попал сюда, а принялся рьяно разнюхивать, как выбраться.

Вдобавок он гонец магов. Тех, которые остались снаружи. Не знаю, что именно он от них получил, но они были всегда щедры к гонцам.

Но я не только недоумевал, глядя на него. Я… уважал его. За то, что не сдался. Никто не знал, почему он загремел сюда. Он не рассказывал о себе. Но отчего-то мне захотелось выговориться именно ему. Сочувствие мне было ни к чему. Я просто хотел, чтобы кто-то выслушал… и пошёл дальше.

Он ни разу не перебил. Этот парень всё сделал так, как я хотел. Ни разу не упрекнул в желании убить тех, из-за кого я оказался здесь. Робар допустил ошибку, заменив смертную казнь на пожизненное заключение в колонии. Выбраться отсюда стало моей целью. Я хочу увидеть выражения лиц тех, по чьей милости оказался за барьером.

И убить, само собой.

Мой собеседник не выразил восхищения, узнав, кем я был в прошлом, но и не назвал лгуном.

Он просто побрёл прочь, когда я произнёс:

— Я отомщу!

Я стоял и смотрел вслед, вспомнив, что снова забыл спросить имя.


End file.
